


Troubled romance

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [12]
Category: The X files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully meets a new Agent, Skinner has a blast from the past and Mulder’s away on a stakeout. Will Skinner and Scully’s affair continue?





	1. The new agent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, not so I own the character AD Skinner, Sharon Skinner, Agent Scully or Agent Mulder. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Monday morning,   
Washington DC Police Department,   
10:30 am

Agent Scully sighed as she left the interview room. That morning she was helping a trainee agent, Agent Lowell on interviewing a witness. Scully lead the questioning by being cool, calm and collected.   
As this was Agent Lowell’s first ever case, he was nervous and kept turning to his notes. Scully has to prompt him with the important questions. As Scully took a deep breath, relieved that the boring interview was over, the door to the interview room opened and Agent Lowell stepped outside to face her. Lowell was a young agent, in his early thirties and specialising in the Violent Crimes Unit.   
He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and he frowned a lot of the time. Scully thought he needed lightening up. But he was polite to work with, and Scully could tell he appreciated her help.   
“Agent Scully, can I have a quick word?” he asked softly. Scully shrugged. “Sure, Agent Lowell. What’s up? You did very well in there you know,” she told the younger agent. Agent Lowell smiled gratefully. “I just wanted to thank you for your help in there, Agent Scully,” he told her. Scully smiled at him. “No problem. You’re a good agent, Agent Lowell. You just need to have more confidence in yourself that’s all,” she said brightly.   
Agent Lowell nodded. “Thank you. As a way of saying thank you, I wonder if you’ll accept my offer of going out with a drink on me tonight?” he asked after taking a deep breath. Scully raised an eyebrow, and Lowell corrected himself, “Not a date, just as friends,” he said hopefully. Well, that’s forward, Scully thought, trying not to laugh.   
“Okay,” she agreed, much to Lowell’s surprise. “Okay?” he repeated. Scully nodded. “Sure. Meet me in the X Files office at 5pm. I’ll be doing paperwork down there today so you’ll see me there. Thank you Agent Lowell. See you later,” Scully told him, and they smiled at each other before they went their separate ways.


	2. Scully’s news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully tells Mulder about the new agent...

X Files office,   
FBI Headquarters   
Washington DC   
11am 

Scully sighed as she looked up from her PC in the X Files office to the sound of her cell ringing. She finished editing an old X File before answering her cell. It was Mulder. “Hey Scully it’s me,” Mulder’s deep voice came through the line. “Hey Mulder. Where are you? You were supposed to be at the office two hours ago,” Scully reminded him.   
“I know and I’m sorry I’m late but I got called to supervise a stakeout over the weekend. I figure I didn’t want to bother you so I didn’t call you. I hope that’s all right,” Mulder explained. Scully nodded, smiling a small smile. She loved how Mulder was always thinking of her. “That’s all right Mulder,” she told him. “What’s this stake out you’re on about anyway?” she asked.   
Mulder went on to explain that a hacker has been trying to hack into the FBI system and he and another agent are surveillance the hackers apartment for any sign that the hacker might leave with stolen documents. With Langly’s help Mulder was able to track down the hacker to a small apartment block east of Virginia. That was where he was now. Hopefully the hacker should show up soon, Mulder told Scully.   
“I hope he does,” Scully agreed. “Care to join me later?” Mulder asked. “I have root beer,” he suggested hopefully. Scully smiled. “Thanks but I can’t, Mulder. I’m going out for a drink after work tonight,” she told a surprised Mulder. “Really? Are you going with anyone I know?” Mulder asked.   
Scully explained to Mulder the situation and he listened and understood. “That’s great Scully. You could use a break. Why, the last time we went out was on your birthday wasn’t it?” Mulder asked.   
Scully grinned. “Yeah. That was a while ago,” she agreed. “But listen Mulder, if I get time afterward I’ll come and join you,” she offered. “Thanks. I’ll keep you updated. See you later, Scully,” Mulder told her. “See you and good luck with the stake out,” Scully said before hanging up. No sooner had she put the phone down, the main phone to the office rang. It was Skinner.


	3. Skinner’s news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner has news from Scully... how will she react?

Agent Scully adjusted her collar as she left the elevator a few minutes later. Skinner had wanted to see her in his office so she had left the X Files office straight away and made her way upstairs.   
Once outside Skinner’s office, his secretary asked her to sit on the couch and wait until Skinner called her in. She didn’t wait long- Skinner beckoned her in after a few minutes.   
Once inside Scully smiled at him, before frowning when she saw the serious look on his face. She coughed awkwardly. “Is everything all right, Sir?” she asked her boss.   
Skinner took a deep breath and looked away. “It’s Sharon. She wants me back,” he told her simply. Scully let the news sink in before reacting worridly. Oh no, she thought. Why is this happening?   
“So uh, what does that mean? For us?” she asked anxiously. Skinner finally locked eyes with her. “I’m going to stay with you,” he told her in determination. Scully breathed a sigh of relief and felt a flush of happiness. “You really want to be with me? If you don’t mind me asking Sir, where is Sharon now?” she asked. Skinner rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s staying at a hotel here in Washington after staying at her sister’s in Virginia,” Skinner explained. “Oh right. Are you sure you don’t want to be with her Sir?” Scully asked, not quite believing her luck.   
Skinner nodded. “She’s coming over for dinner tonight. I’ll tell her then and let you know, Dana,” he told her.   
Scully couldn’t help but smile. “Is there anything else you wanted to see me about, Assistant Director?” She asked in a slightly flirty voice.   
This did not get passed Skinner who blushed and grinned. “No Dana. You may go,” he told her.   
“Thank you Sir,” Scully replied before smiling what Skinner thought was a dazzling smile. He then watched her as she walked sexily out the back door of his office and sighed. He’d never been in a love triangle before. Now he had to think of a way to tell Sharon he planned to stay with Scully. Skinner had the bad feeling that Sharon wasn’t going to take the news very well.


	4. Walter and Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner confessed his affair with Scully to Sharon m- how will she react?

AD Skinner walked into a fancy restaurant in DC with Sharon at his side later that evening. He had to admit, Sharon looked stunning in a little black dress. They were ushered to their table that Skinner had booked for them before they studied the menu. “Is everything all right Walter?” Sharon asked her estranged husband after ordering a tuna apple salad with chicken. Skinner ordered roast duck. “You look tense,” Sharon observed as they waited for their food to come.   
Skinner sighed. “Sure. But Sharon, there’s something I need to-,” he began, but Sharon cut him off excitedly. “I’m sorry I spent a long time away from you Walter. I was just wondering how to get the passion back in our lives that’s all,” she explained as she took a sip of white wine.   
Skinner nodded. Oh boy, he thought, this was not going to be easy. “What did you want to say, sweetheart?” Sharon was saying, making Skinner concentrate on her. He looked at her solemnly.   
“Sharon, I-,” he began again, but once again, Sharon interrupted as she knew what that look on Skinner’s face meant. “There’s someone else, isn’t there?” she demanded angrily, her eyes flashing with anger. Skinner gulped. “How did you know?” he asked in surprise. “I know you, Walter Skinner. That’s why. So who is she and how long as it been going on?” Sharon demanded after thanking the waiter who had just bought their food to the table.   
Skinner gulped again. “I don’t want to say, Sharon. I’m sorry I let you down,” he said weakly. This only made Sharon more angrier. “Well at least I know where I stand,” she said as she stood up and got ready to go. “Wait, where are you going?” Skinner asked as he grabbed her wrist.   
“Let go,” Sharon demanded, and Skinner did what she said. “I know when I’m not wanted. I’m going home and calling a cab. I know why you bought me here Walter, as you don’t want me to make a scene. Well tough cheese Walter. You’re going to get what you deserve!” she said, and before Skinner could stop her, she picked up her glass of wine and threw it on his face.  
Lots of diners were looking at them now, and a few people giggled and murmured softly as they looked at Skinner, who immediately grabbed his napkin and rubbed his face dry.   
Sharon then held her head high before turning on her heels and left. That went well, Skinner thought sarcastically. A waiter came over and asked him if he was all right, to which Skinner replied he was before excusing himself and going to the men’s bathroom to clean up.


	5. Scully’s evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully checks in with Skinner- will their romance continue?

Agent Dana Scully sat at the table in the pub as she waited for her friend Agent Lowell to come back with their drinks. She sighed, wondering how Skinner was getting on. Would he really go back to Sharon? She wondered anxiously. No, she told herself. She tried him 100%. If he said he wasn’t going to leave her, then Scully would believe that and take him at his word as he had never lied to her before. Sure, she and Skinner had lied to other people about their affair, but they never lied to each other.   
After what seemed like an eternity, Agent Lowell returned with their drinks. “Sorry about the wait, Agent Scully,” he apologised as he took a sip of his beer. “There was a bit of a queue you know,” he added. Scully nodded as she sipped her root beer.   
“So have you been in the FBI long?” Lowell asked her. Scully nodded for a moment. “Five, maybe six years,” she replied. Lowell nodded. “Yourself?” Scully asked him. “Three years,” Lowell told her proudly, and Scully smiled back at him.   
During the evening they had small talk over their beers. Though Scully didn’t want to know much about him, she just listened to be polite. She found herself missing Skinner throughout the evening, and she wished she could be with Skinner rather than Lowell.   
Finally they finished their drinks and Lowell had to leave to look after his sick mother at home. He offered to give Scully a ride home and she accepted.   
When they got to her place, she thanked Lowell for the drink. “Thank you Agent Scully,” Lowell told her. “You have my number if you want to meet up again,” he called over his shoulder as Scully got out of his car. “Sure. Thanks again, and take care Agent Lowell,” she replied as she waved good-bye. She watched him pull away from her drive and then beginning the journey home in the dark.   
Scully sighed and went to her apartment door. Thank God that’s over, she thought as she unlocked her front door. Once inside her apartment she kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the couch.   
She then decided to check her cell as she turned it off during her stay at the pub. There was one missed call from Skinner. She speed dialled his number. He answered on the second ring.   
“Dana,” he exclaimed in a cheery tone. Scully smiled, enjoying it when Skinner was happy.   
“What is it, Walter?” Scully asked, before Skinner filled her in on the events that happened to him in the restaurant earlier that evening.   
“So we’re good? She knows we’re together?” Scully asked hopefully and in relief. “She knows I’m seeing somebody but she doesn’t know who,” Skinner explained hastily.   
“Oh,” Scully said frowning. “But the main thing is she knows she and me are not together. We’re getting a divorce. As soon as I get it, you and I will be together. How does that sound Dana?” he asked hopefully. Scully smiled. “That sounds wonderful,” she told him. “Good,” Skinner said with a sigh of relief.  
“Well Dana, I have to go now. Have a good evening honey and Ill see you sometime tomorrow,” he said. Scully was pleased. So that was his pet name for her. He’d never called her anything before, and she like it now.   
“Sure thing babe,” she said after taking a deep breath. “See you tomorrow,” she said. “Bye honey,” Skinner repeated. “Bye babe,” Scully replied before they both hung up.   
Scully sighed happily. Everything is falling into place. She went to bed that night, dreaming of her big white wedding to Skinner. She smiled in her sleep, determined to make her dream a reality. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks as always if you left a kudos!


End file.
